Life Through a Dream
by deathstalker982
Summary: This is a Dream Eater Merry Fanfiction.  Basicly different fight with Mystletainn, and somewhat different outcome, and i know the title sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to those of you who want me to finish my other stories before I write another, but I really had to get this story on paper, as I tend to only have these story ideas for about a week, that is one of the reasons why I slowed down the pace of my other story.

This story is for the Anime _Yumekui Merry, _which translates into _Dram Eater Merry_. This is both a great anime and a great manga, but I suggest you check it out before reading this. This is based off of the anime story arc, so no saying this is incorrect. This will also follow the storyline almost word for word until near the end of the second chapter.

This happens from around episode 12 to maybe someway through episode 13, and will be non-canon.

WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS** ALMOST **A DIRECT COPY OF THE ACTUAL STORY, AND TAKES PLACE IN EPISODE 12. PLEAS DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU EITHER LIKE SPOILERS OR YOU HAVE WATCHED THE EPISODE ALREADY. THIS STORY WILL DIVERGE AT THE END OF NEXT CHAPTER FROM THE SHOW STORYLINE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yumekui Merry, or its characters.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

Yui Kōnagi twitched as she heard a knock on her door. Running to answer it she slipped on her sandals, and opened the door saying "Yes, who is it?" It took her a moment to recognize the people in front of her. "Oh, its Fujiwara and Merry." A second glance and she noticed the others, her eyes widening as she saw that Merry was carrying Isana, and behind Yumeji was a girl about the same age as the others, with scarlet hair and a blank expression on her face.

Immediately, Engi took over, asking in a cold voice "Who are you?"

"I'll Explain later." said Yumeji, who had a very serious look on his face. "We just fought Mystletainn."

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

The group had gathered in Yui's room. Merry was staring worriedly at Isana, as she had not yet woken up. Engi, who was still inhabiting Yui's body, was pacing back and forth restlessly. "I see the big picture now." Engi said, coming to a stop and looking between Merry and Yumeji. "I am glad that you came back safely.."

"Well, not exactly." said Yumeji, still with that same serious look on his face. He looked over at Merry, who gave him a nervous half-smile.

"Next time I will fight too." said Engi, looking at Merry and Isana. "I don't trust what enemies have to say, but I doubt he'll attack during final exams. In the mean time, we have to come up with a way to defeat Mystletainn..."

"That's impossible." cut in Chizuru. Everyone turned to look at her, standing with her back towards the window. "You must have realized how strong she was when you fought her."

Merry looked very mad for a moment, then looked down, with a defeated look on her face. "It hurts to admit, but it's true." she said. "That forest-woman wasn't even being serious." A small, pained smile appeared on her face. "There's no hope or dreams."

"You cannot defeat Mystletainn without Leon's gun." Stated Chizuru, in an emotionless voice. "But I..."

"Gun?" asked Yumeji.

Suddenly, the world around them began to change. The light faded into almost nothing, and water covered the floor, coming up about two inches above the ground. The room they were now in had two walls leading up with a winding staircase made of what looked like black marble, but rough and pitted. The rest of the room was sealed off by metal bars like a cage. There was a constant drip. "Where are we?" asked Merry, looking around from where she was now sitting on the stairs of pitted black marble.

"A Daydream?" asked Yumeji, looking around also.

Yui took a step back as she heard a sound on the stairs, coming from the top, where they seemed to disappear around a wall made of what looked like iron. Engi immediately got in front of her. "Yui, stay close to me." she said.

"I'll explain the rest." said a mysterious voice, and they could all hear footsteps coming down the stairs. A man appeared at the top of the stairs, at least he looked like a young man in a long trench coat. He had black, spiky hair and on each of his wrists there were large, blocky gun barrels.

"Leon." said Chizuru.

"You're Kawanami's..." said Yumeji.

"I'm Lestion." said the man. "Leon is fine. Mystletainn is no ordinary Dream Demon. I was once part of a group pursuing her. She was indiscriminatingly slaughtering Dream Demons in the dream world. One day my allies and I caught up with her, we didn't stand a chance. I don't know why I was left alive. Was it just chance? Was it on a whim? Mystletainn was spawned from the deepest pits of hell. Humans dispose of the negative emotions they accumulate during the day in their dreams. They move on to happier days. The pits of hell are where all that dissipated spite accumulates." He pulled his gun out to show the others. This gun is a memento of my ally. I remade it to defeat her."

"So why did you watch as other Dream Demons were killed?" asked Yumeji angrily. "You can defeat Mystletainn with that gun, right?"

"There's no ammo." said Chizuru. Everyone looked at her in confusion and shock. "That gun's ammo is made of the agony of Dream Demons' deaths, and the despair of humans whose dreams were shattered. Once you've gathered a lot of that... only then can you fire that gun."

"So you let them die..." said Yumeji

"...To make bullets." said Engi angrily.

"I cannot face here and hope to win without this gun." said Leon. "The bullet will be complete with just one more set of sacrifices. Then I will be able to defeat Mystletainn, and it doesn't matter who that sacrifice may be."

Again, most everyone had a shocked face, but Yui spoke up "I think I understand where you are coming from; if you don't do something, more Dream Demons will be killed and more dreams will be erased. But I can't just give up Sana as a sacrifice. I don't know what the right thing to do is." She looked down, tears welling up in her eyes, and Engi gave her a small hug.

Leon looked down. "I do things my way." he said. He started to walk away.

"Leon." called Chizuru.

"If you plan to get in my way, I'll do it alone." he said. He continued to walk back up the stairs.

"You said Mystletainn is no ordinary Dream Demon." said Engi. "I know somebody else who is no ordinary Dream Demon, and someone else who's no ordinary human. A Dream Demon that can walk freely throughout reality without a Vessel, and a human that can enter dreams though he is not a Vessel; could anyone be more extraordinary than that?"

"I am not in the mood for word games." said Leon. "Even you cannot defeat Mystletainn."

"I believe in human dreams" stated Engi quietly. "I believe there is a solution no matter how bad the odds look, and I don't need any hard evidence for that. Really believing, that is what's called a dream. That's what you told me, Yumeji." she said, looking at Yumeji.

As Leon left, Chizuru spoke up. "I was prepared to pay for watching and doing nothing as so many dreams and Dream Demons were slaughtered. But now I'm scared. I'm afraid to lose memories Isana and I made together. Leon will die if he fires that gun.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

And that is the end of my first chapter. I will really need help with ideas **after** chapter 2. again, for those of you who want me to finish my other stories, not to worry, I will. I just need to write down story ideas before they die.

I have sent a request to make Dream Eater Merry a category under anime/manga, so hopefully I can get more than just the few people who have subscribed to my account will find this story.


	2. Chapter 2

OK, so this is my second chapter of _Life Through a Dream_.

Sorry that it took so long, but college is very hard, and I had to write lots of essays. I also got lazy, because I didn't really want to write anymore after I finished the semester, but don't worry, I will get back on track now.

Also, next chapter will be co-written by a friend, TeenTitanzzLuva.

Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

It was early in the evening when Yumeji and Merry returned from Yui's, Merry still carrying Isana. Merry took Isana into her room and put her in her bed. She then went to talk to Yumeji. "I laid Isana down in her room." she said. "I'm sure she'll wake up full of energy tomorrow morning."

"Right." said Yumeji, walking up the stairs past her. He stopped after passing her though, and turning, said. "Merry..." she looked back and up at him, wondering what he was going to say. "I... you... umm..."he then shook his head and kept on walking, saying. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Merry fully turned around, and, looking right at him, said. "I believe in you." he stopped walking and looked around at her. She continued speaking, saying. "Didn't you promise me? You said that you'd send me back to the dream world. So I believe in you." As she said this last part, she smiled brightly.

Yumeji looked back at her, his face unreadable, and all he could say was. "Merry..."

"B-but, don't get the wrong idea." she said, just a bit to quickly, blushing as she said it. "It's just our contract."

"Yeah." said Yumeji. "It's just our contract!"

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

"It's over!" said the loud voice of Saki Kirishima, one of Yumeji's classmates. They were relaxing in front of the school on a bench,except for Yumeji, who was leaning against a nearby tree. "I made it through the first term, now I can relax. Now it's time for summer break! I almost thought 1pm would never come."

"You really tried your hardest this time." said Isana, smiling brightly.

"Summer Break, a barbecue while camping in the mountains. By Takateru Akiyanagi." said Takateru, while writing the words on a piece of paper.

"That's a great idea Taka!" said Saki. "Sana, Fujiwara, how about we go camping?"

"Sure!" said Isana happily.

"Yeah." said Yumeji, not really paying attention to what was going on around him. He was instead thinking about what he was going to about Mystletainn. He wondered when she would attack Isana, and how he would save Isana's dream.

"Tachibana." a voice called to Isana from across the schoolyard. It was Mr. Ijima, who was Mystletainn's vessel in the real world. He had been the one responsible for the deaths of so many dream demons and the loos of so many dreams for the vessels of the dead dream demons.

"Mr. Ijima." greeted Isana, still unaware of the danger that Ijima posed to her.

"I was thinking of going to your coffee shop." he said. "How late is it open?"

"Until 9 A.M." Isana said, smiling brightly as she always did. "I'll tell my dad to make sure we have extra rice for you."

"Really?" he asked. "I'd appreciate that. Well then, see you before nine." after he said this, he flashed a quick, mocking grin in Yumeji's direction, then turned and left. "Bye." he said.

"Okay." Isana said. All the while they were talking, Yumeji had been glaring at the teacher. He was now glaring at the ground, the smile he had before Mr. Ijima came along now replaced by a frown of concentration and thought. "What's wrong with you?" Isana asked him, looking him in the eye as he continued to frown in concentration and thought. "You're making a scary face." Isana looked really worried, though the constant smile she had was still somewhat there.

Yumeji looked up and around as if he hadn't been paying attention. "Oh, it's nothing." he gained his look of seriousness back, and, looking over at his other 2 friends he said in a very serious voice. "Kirishima, we will definitely have that barbeque together." She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" Yumeji asked; he sounded hurt at her laughter.

"Because you are getting so serious about the barbeque." Saki said, laughing as she said this.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

"It's bustling in here today." said Mr. Tachibana. [A.N. His name is never given] He was looking around at the table where people were sitting. Yumeji, Merry, Yui, and Chizuru were all sitting at a table in the small cafe, waiting for Mr. Ijima to arrive.

"Exams are over so I think everyone wants to relax." said Isana, who was working at the shop for today. "Mr. Ijima probably feels the same way."

"I wouldn't be against this place becoming a spot where youngsters hang out." Mr. Tachibana said. "I'll have to thank your teacher for the advice he gave you about your future. Isn't he responsible for bringing your hazy dreams into focus?"

At that moment the door opened, revealing Mr. Ijima. "Welcome." Isana greeted. Yumeji and his group all looked up, all still sharing that serious frown.

"Good Evening." Mr. Ijima said, walking in and putting down his umbrella. "Hey, you're all here." he didn't look surprised at all.

"Welcome teacher." said Mr. Tachibana, still not looking up from polishing a glass.

"I'll have a large serving of curry and rice, and a blended coffee." Mr. Ijima said, placing his order.

"Sure!" said Isana, still smiling as brightly as she always did. "Did you catch that, Dad?"

Mr. Ijima walked over and sat down with Yumeji's group, saying quietly enough that Isana and her father couldn't here him. "Even a student from another school is here, I'm grateful for the warm welcome."

"We'll protect Sana." stated Merry, also quietly enough that Isana and her father couldn't hear.

"We won't let you have your way." said Yumeji, in that same tone.

"You sound confident, did you come up with some sort of plan?" asked Mr. Ijima. "do you think hat Puppet will help you again? Forget it, I won't find it amusing a second time."

Yui, or rather Engi speaking through Yui, spoke up then, saying. "You talk to much. The weaker the dog, the louder it barks. Humans have some nice sayings."

"You..." Mr. Ijima started to say angrily, glaring at her, but at that moment, Isana came over.

"Thanks for waiting, here's your coffee." she said. As Isana set down the coffee, Engi entered the daydream, taking them all with her.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

They all appeared in Engi's daydream, the field of wheat with flowing out in all directions. The moon overhead cast sparse light on the field, making it hard to make out details.

"Huuuh?" Mystletainn gasped, looking around at the scenery. "What is this place?"

"This is Engi's Daydream." answered Yumeji, glaring at the dream demon.

"This is my garden." said Engi, looking down on Mystletainn from on top of a rock pillar in the middle of the field.

"You look cool." said Mystletainn

"I don't care who you are, you won't be able to fight the way you want to here." said Engi, glaring at Mystletainn with hate.

"I'll be returning the favor you did me last time, forest woman." said Merry, settling into a stance where she could repel an attack.

"I'm so scared." said Mystletainn, her voice thick with sarcasm. "Weaklings." A flash suddenly fell across her, before settling on the ground a couple feet in front of her. She looked up, only to see Engi charging at her with sword raised high, prepared to finish the fight with one strike. At the last second, Mystletainn jumped out of the way, and the sword passed on to strike the ground, causing a crater a couple meters wide. As Mystletainn landed, Merry charged and tried to punch her. Mystletainn used one finger to block the blow. As she blocked it, Engi came in from above, swinging her sword down and trying to hit Mystletainn, but Mystletainn just jumped back and touched the sword with one finger, and the sword shattered into millions of pieces. Using the sword's momentum, she spun around and delivered a devastating side kick at Merry, catapulting her into Engi and throwing them both away. "I let you fight me in your garden, and that's all you've got?" Mystletainn asked in a bored voice. "If so, then I'll do something cool." The entire daydream flashed out of focus again, and suddenly there was a tree in the middle of the daydream. "Isn't it pretty?" she asked, smiling.

Merry slowly stood up, shaking her head, and asked "What did you do?"

Near the top, held to the trunk by vines, was an unconscious Isana, and Parade. "ISANA!" yelled Yumeji.

Yumeji ran towards the tree, wanting to get Isana down. "Don't go Yumeji!" yelled Merry.

Chizuru caught sight of what Merry was trying to warn Yumeji of as he ran past her, and tackled him to the ground to save him from the knife-sharp vine that slammed into the ground where he had been moments before. "Your being to reckless." she said.

Mystletainn laughed and sarcastically said "Sorry for taking over."

"Impossible." gasped Engi. "You took over my world so easily..."

Beside her, Merry stood up, and glaring at Mystletainn, said "This is interesting. I don't mind letting you have a tree."

Engi, seeming to have gotten a second wind, created a sword in the air, and, continuing with what Merry said, said "But I'll make you pay for destroying my sister's and my future!"

Seeming disappointed, Mystletainn said "Woah, you're making such a scary face."

Both Merry and Engi attacked Mystletainn then, but she blocked both blows, then knocked both of them back with a single kick.

"You're as strong as I heard." said Engi, looking at Mystletainn with hatred in her eyes. "I can see now how you've toppled countless Dream Demons."

Laughing, Mystletainn said "It tickles when you complement me like that." Adopting a slightly more serious tone, she asked "So why did you go out of your way to face me anyway? You don't even know?"

"Do you want to know?" asked Engi.

"Yup Yup Yup." said Mystletainn, her head bobbing up and down excitedly.

"If you don't understand, that means we still have a chance at winning." answered Merry. She then charged Mystletainn, who simply stepped aside.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me?" Mystletainn asked.

"Try figuring it out yourself." Merry said. "But I don't think you could understand." Again she charged Mystletainn, but this time she was caught by Mystletainn, and thrown away.

Engi attacked then, saying "Violet flash in the moonlight, Sannasubi." She struck once, twice, three times, and dust covered the area where she struck. When the dust cleared though, Mystletainn was still standing.

"Is that all?" Mystletainn asked. "Projectile weapons are nice." then she used the vine whips in her hair to stab Engi through the side. Everyone just stared as Engi fell to the ground.

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" yelled Merry, again charging Mystletainn. "I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO THE PITTS OF HELL!" She tried to punch Mystletainn, but Mystletainn just dodged and slammed an open palm against Merry's stomach, knocking her out and throwing her back.

"Aww, is it over already?" Mystletainn asked. "I Still haven't heard the answer to that quiz we had earlier." She turned to where Merry lay. "Oh well, time to finish this." she drew the whips of her hair back, and right before she struck, she noticed something.

"I won't let you hurt Merry!" yelled Yumeji, striking with Engi's sword at Mystletainn. Mystletainn didn't bother to block the strike, thinking that because he was a human, Yumeji couldn't harm her, and struck him through the chest with her vine whips. Even as Yumeji gasped at the hole in his chest, the blade he held continued to strike, cleaving a massive wound in Mystletainn's chest.

"H-h-h-how." Mystletainn gasped in a final attempt to stay conscious.

"Strength of a dream is the strength of will..." Yumeji murmured. "And I can't let you hurt Merry."

They both fell to the ground, Engi's world changed back to normal, and Mystletainn's dead body vanished. "YUMEJI!" _That was Merry's voice _he thought, just before blacking out.

**Line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line line.**

There, that is chapter 2. chapter 3 will be up soon.

Sorry I haven't written in a while, but I was completely drained after the college semester was over, and, being a bit lazy, didn't write for a while.

The next chapter will be co-authored, so I hope you like both this one and the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the third and final chapter for Life through a dream, it is being co-authored by TeenTitanzzLuva.

I hope everyone who reads this story enjoys it. For those of you who read my other stories, I will continue them now that this is finished.

Oh yah, for those of you who who wonder what pairing this will be, it will be Yumeji x Merry, though I will be hinting at (well, not really hinting at, more really pointing out what both the manga and anime hint at.) the feelings of the other girls.

* * *

><p>Merry woke up from the blow delivered by Mystletainn in time to see her about to deal the final blow. She looked away, not wanting to see her end coming. But instead of feeling the searing pain she had expected, she heard a male voice shout,<p>

"I won't let you hurt Merry!"

She knew that voice. The voice that always called out to her when she was in trouble, worried...or just the voice then sent tingles throughout her body. It was Yumeji. The thought of him coming to her rescue made her feel both extremely worried and more happy. The next thing she heard however, as she started to open her eyes exhaustedly, made her worry change to a great fear. It was the sound of a blade cutting into flesh.

"H-h-h-how?" She heard Mystletainn murmur, in a quiet, weak voice. Merry opened her eyes fully to see Yumeji impaled on Mystletainn's vine, still alive. Barely. Mystletainn, on the other hand was falling to the ground, dying quickly.

"Strength of a dream is the strength of will..." she heard Yumeji say in a hoarse voice. "And... I can't let you hurt Merry."

She saw them both drop to the ground, and Mystletainn disappeared. "YUMEJI!" Merry had shouted without realizing it. She so worried. His body didn't disappear though, which meant he was still alive. She got up and ran towards him, the pain on her face evident. She didn't want to see Yumeji like this; beaten up and bruised until he had no breath left within his body. The thought of him dying felt like it would kill her. It was that rare, distinct feeling that caught in her chest and dispersed throughout her body whenever she saw him like this. Fear. It was painful. Almost, too much for her.

The others came over as well; equally worried and distraught. The worst was Yui especially, because she was just as torn over what happened to him as Merry was; and like Merry, she did not fully understand what these feelings meant. The fluttering of butterflies in her stomach, cheeks warmed when he smiled, a character that seemed almost impeccable even when something horrible happened...what was that? She was ignorant when it came to those feelings. [A.N. To those who would argue that Yui doesn't like Yumeji, look at what Engi says about Yui's heart rate when she and Yumeji first meet, people's heartbeats usually speed up when they are near someone they like.]. Engi was torn with guilt, thinking it was her fault that Yumeji was injured and may be dying. Because she allowed herself to be distracted, then getting brutally injured, the guilt and pain echoed throughout her being. Though, luckily her wound wasn't troubling her right now, because also worried about the emotions she felt from Yui. She knew what these feelings meant. How they burdened your soul and inmost feeling with unbridled worry. She also knew, that from the similar expressions on the other girls visage, they felt the same way towards Yumeji. Chizuru was sad as well. Yumeji was one of her only friends after all. But...her feelings distinguished from that of the other girls. She couldn't experience the kind of pain they were feeling right now.

"Can he be saved?" questioned Leon. As those four words left his lips, their attention on Yumeji began to vanish; would their worry be of any use if his life was at stake?

Engi opened her mouth to answer that there might be a way, but then...a huge pulse of energy threw everyone away from Yumeji. The pulse threw them exactly 100 yards away in a large radius, gently setting them down on the ground; not harming any of them at all. Soon after a large cylinder of black light engulfed the area 100 yards out from Yumeji. Merry got up, worry gleaming the depth of her eyes as she to the black light, only to get thrown back. The light was an energy barrier so none of them could touch it. Merry didn't give up though, slamming into the energy again and again, trying to get to Yumeji while the worry became more prominent in her features. The others looked on worriedly, wanting nothing more than to do the same. Though, they realized the efforts were futile. Finally, Merry was thrown off her feet by the blast, and then they were all thrown back into the real world.

* * *

><p>They all came back awake with a jolt, to see Isana's father looking worriedly at the group.<p>

"What happened to all of you? I was about to call a hospital because none of you would move." Isana was shocked that she had been standing in the same spot for a long time. She soon blinked a little and looked around curiously as well. Engi, looking through Yui's eyes, realized quickly that they needed to inform Mr. Tachibana of what had just occurred. Maybe, they needed to tell him everything as well. He deserved that. Everyone did. Merry however, had just gone back into the dream world. She needed to be with Yumeji. No matter what. He had been there for her, so she would repay that favor.

Chizuru spoke up, saying "Mr. Tachibana, Isana, there is something that we need to tell you..."

* * *

><p>"...And then the energy field sent us out of the daydream." Finished Chizuru with a huge sigh of relief. They had spent the better part of four hours trying to explain about Dream Demons and what had been happening. Both Yumeji and Mr. Ijima hadn't moved since they had first entered the daydream, and Merry had reentered the daydream as soon as she left. "We woke up here and that's it."<p>

Mr. Tachibana didn't look very shocked or surprised at the news about dream demons, or the fact that Yumeji and Merry were working to do something about Mystletainn. Isana on the other hand, looked confused and scared at first. But just as the situation hit her, she began to feel happy that they cared about her so much, and risked their lives to save her dream. But just as that emotion hit her, heavy, nipping emotions of horror of devastation began to eat at her. Yumeji could...die. Because of her.

"Now..." said Engi through Yui with mature intent, "I must go check on Merry. I have a feeling she is being tortured by her emotions at this time. It's at times like these, when she needs someone to help her." With that final dismission, Yui's face became blank.

* * *

><p>As Engi and Yui entered the daydream, they noticed it was blank, white nothingness, except for a pillar of black energy in the center. Merry, it seemed, couldn't make a daydream, even if she could force one open. With this deep, unsettled emotion within Merry, it made the daydream seem darker and unsafe. She really was in a critical situation.<p>

"Please let me speak to Merry alone Yui." Engi asked casting a glance over at Yui, with a slight plead echoing throughout her voice. Yui just nodded swiftly and started to run around the pillar.

Engi knew she would have to have the same discussion she was about to have with Merry with Yui some time soon, but right now... she needed to deal with Merry, or Merry might hurt herself unintentionally. She couldn't let that happen.

Engi walked up to Merry confidently, and placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her back from running into the barrier again.

"Let me go!" Merry cried, struggling to get free and charge the barrier again. Her arms and legs were starting to sprout visible bruises, and a dash on her leg began to strain her energy."I have to save Yumeji!"

"Why?" Engi asked; still holding her tightly although she felt Merry loosen her struggling for a second. Engi also wanted to save Yumeji, for all he's done...but, she needed to know the reason why from Merry's lips. Even if she already knew the answer. "Why do you want to save him so badly? Is it because you want to go home? Ask your heart Merry...why do you want to save Yumeji so much?"

"What...? Why?" Merry answered, feeling her lips turn down in a familiar scowl. Tears began to pool at the side of her eyelids, and her lips began to tremble adorably. Engi felt her heart wrench at the lost sight, but her face didn't show her feelings. Only her eyes held sympathy and slight pity for the young girl in front of her. "Because..." Merry trailed off, feeling a lone, crystalline tear run down her face. "Yumeji...he..." Confusion began to ring a bell in her heart, and suddenly it hit her. His smiles. His care for her. For all people. His valiant character. The way he held himself with overwhelming confidence, when dealt with various situations. Merry finally realized, that the heavy thud of her heart in her chest and joy whenever she was near him, were only products of love.

Engi pulled away a little, and looked down at the girl with a rare twinkle in her violet eyes. "It's OK to be scared Merry," she comforted with a small smile gracing her rosy lips.

Merry fully pulled away now and grinned a little, wiping her eyes with an awkward laugh. "Don't underestimate me Engi," she advised, looking back at the woman with mutual understanding. She put one slender hand on her hip, while the other hand feel upon her hat. Glancing down at the ground, then back at the woman she grinned widely; cocky even. "Let's go save Yumeji."

"Also, Merry..." Engi said, as they began to walk towards Yui who was pausing to wave at them with a bright smile. "About Yumeji...he cares for you too."

Merry stopped walking, and blinked a little as she watched Yui run towards Engi and embrace her warmly; the dim sun in this daydream shining on them beautifully. Thoughts of Yumeji began to whirl in her head again, and her cheeks warmed with embarrassment. Soon, the embarrassment turned to adrenaline, soon to run throughout her veins heavily. Her legs that had once been weak, were now strong and sturdy. Her arms that were heavily bruised and exhausted felt light and usable.

Because of Yumeji.

* * *

><p>"Merry..." Yumeji gasped, coughing a little while blood splattered across his elbow. His heart rate began to slow down, and his sight became very blurry. "I have to...I have to get...out," he gasped, bringing a hand to his chest so he could catch his breath. "For Merry..."<p>

The barrier still surrounded him, making it almost impossible for him to escape, and at this rate he would die soon. He felt that if he died he would let Merry down. He tried to get up, only to once again pass out. The last thing he saw as he blacked out was a crack in the black pillar in front of him

* * *

><p>Yumeji awoke with a start, leaping out of bed, and crashing into a worried Yui, or rather Engi judging from her eyes, staring at him. "Ah!" he shouted, surprised. "Sorry Yu- I mean Engi." he said, holding his head where he had hit hers.<p>

"Are you all right now Yumeji?" She asked in a calm voice, as if she knew the answer.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" he asked, looking around, then he almost jumped out of the bed again as he remembered what had happened. "Merry!" he shouted, struggling to get up.

"Calm down Yumeji." Engi said. "Merry is fine, she saved you, and then stayed by you until a couple of hours ago. We finally convinced her to get some sleep so that is what she I doing right now."

While she was talking, Isana had walked in and was waiting to speak with him. When Yumeji finally did notice her, he called her over, and she came at an almost run, and hugged him when she reached him, thanking him for what he did had crying as though she had thought he had died.

* * *

><p>Merry slowly woke up, and looked around, only to see Yumeji sitting in a chair waiting for her to wake up. She immediately threw herself at him, holding him as though he would disappear if she let him go.<p>

"Merry..." he said, and she pulled out her death grip on him to look into his eyes, and said "I love you, Yumeji." and kissed him.

* * *

><p>And that's the ending, I hope you liked it, and I am sorry t took so long, this was my fault, not TeenTitanzzLuva's. I kind of forgot the whole story until this week, and I have worked to finish it.<p> 


End file.
